Many websites contain data that may be updated on a periodic basis to allow internet users to regularly check information and to stay abreast of current events. For example, a sports fan may periodically check a sports page website or a team website to keep up-to-date with scores and statistics. Also, investors may want to keep current with stock quotes and any breaking news in the stock market. Some websites may present information based on user input, for example, a weather website may request input of a zip code before it retrieves the weather forecast for an area. In another example, an airline website may request a flight number before it presents the current flight status.
Although many websites were set up originally with computer and laptop users in mind, the advancements in mobile phones and other mobile electronic devices now allow users of mobile electronic devices to easily access web pages for quick access to dynamic information. Currently, various mobile media companies are available that allow mobile electronic devices to be used as tools for business and entertainment as well as a source for constant access to news and information.